vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kouta Kazuraba
|-|Orange Arms= |-|Strawberry Arms= |-|Pineapple Arms= |-|Suika Arms= |-|Jinba Arms= |-|Kachidoki Arms= |-|Kiwami Arms= |-|Man of the Beginning= Summary The main character of Kamen Rider Gaim. Kouta is an earnest young man who quits Team Gaim so that he can get a job and support his sister. However, after finding the Sengoku Driver and Orange Lock Seed he is drawn back into the competition between the different "Beat Rider" gangs, believing that his new-found power is the key to his maturation as an adult. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, likely higher | High 8-C | 8-A | 8-B | 8-A | At least 8-A, likely higher | 6-A Name: Kamen Rider Gaim, Kouta Kazuraba, Man of the Beginning Origin: Kamen Rider Gaim Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human, Beat Rider/Armored Rider, Overlord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, and dexterity, Can leap over several meters into the air casually, Can unleash blades of energy from his swords, Can fire bullets via Musou Saber or Dandeliner, Can change forms for different powers and weapons, Can summon and control Inves from another dimension (via Lockseeds initially, later he can do so without it), Regeneration (low-mid), Skilled user of various weapons, Can throw daggers that explode in contact with targets, Can travel between dimensions with Sakura Hurricane | Increased strength and durability, Can encase the opponent in a barrier to constrict them | Superhuman strength, speed, durability, and endurance, Can shift into a ball, gyro, and armor mode, Can encase himself in a protective shell, Can trap the opponent in a barrier, Flight, Can fire bullets from his fingertips | All abilities of Orange Arms, Superhuman Speed (Only in Jinba Cherry), Enhanced hearing (Only in Jinba Peach), increased strength, can fire energy arrows that track enemies after being fired, Can shoot a rain of arrows over a certain area | Can fire energy blasts that range from a standard shotgun blast, to a machine gun barrage, to a cannon-like shot, Can project a field of anti-gravity with the flags on his back | All abilities of previous forms except for flight, Can generate a bright gold aura that can burn Helheim floral, Can summon weapons of every other Armored Rider or New Generation Rider, Can telekinetically control and launch his weapons at his opponents, Can repair or destroy Lockseeds, Can control and generate Helheim floral, Can create cracks that lead to other dimensions and areas, Telepathy | All abilities of previous forms, Telekinesis (Can move all of Helheim and Inves and transport them to a distant barren planet), Teleportation, Can survive in space, Can enter the minds and dreams of others, Can heal wounds of other people, Telepathy, Can communicate with the dead, Can create life, Can exorcise spirits, Reality Warping, Can change his appearance at will Attack Potency: At least Building level, likely higher | Large Building level | Multi-City Block level | City Block level | Multi-City Block level | At least Multi-City Block level, likely higher | Continent level (Was able to move all of Helheim and the Inves to a distant planet with a wave of a hand, said Helheim forest was surrounding and covering up the whole world in various areas such as China, France, etc) Speed: Superhuman movement speed, Supersonic+ reactions (Fodder Inves are capable of reacting to Gaim and Ryugen's projectiles) | Superhuman movement speed (15 m/s via official data), Supersonic+ reactions | Peak Human movement in Armored Mode, Superhuman movement in Big Ball Mode, Supersonic flight in Gyro Mode | At least Superhuman movement speed, at least Supersonic+ reactions, at least Supersonic+ as Jinba Cherry (Managed to blitz Sigurd) | Superhuman movement, Hypersonic reactions | At least Superhuman movement speed, Hypersonic+ reactions | At least Hypersonic+ reaction speed, likely much higher (Seemingly searched for a new planet across the universe in a short timeframe) Durability: At least Building level, likely higher | Large Building level | City Block level, much higher in Big Ball Mode | City Block level | Multi-City Block level | At least Multi-City Block level | Continent level Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class 1 (Capable of restraining the Evolved Shika Inves) | Class 5 | At least Class 1 | At least Class 5 | At least Class 5 | Unknown, at least Class 5 via power-scaling Striking Strength: Class MJ+ | Class GJ | At least Class GJ+, likely higher | At least Class GJ+ | Class TJ | Class TJ+ | Class YJ Stamina: Superhuman Range: Generally extended melee range, several dozen meters with projectiles | At least Interstellar, likely near Universal (Man of the Beginning) Standard Equipment: Lockvehicle, various lockseeds, Sengoku Driver Intelligence: Skilled combatant, was the first Beat Rider to use and master the Sengoku Driver Weaknesses: Dropping a Lockseed used to summon an Inves will cause it go berserk and run wild, willing to go out of his way to save people in need whatever the cost, his Musou Saber can only fire a limited amount of ammo at a time | Same | His maneuverability is lowered greatly, becomes ineffective for awhile after use | His strongest moves have a charge time | Same as Jinba Arms | Use of Kiwami Arms strips Kouta of his humanity | Nothing Notable Key: Orange and Strawberry Arms | Pineapple Arms | Suika Arms | Jinba Arms | Kachidoki Arms | Kiwami Arms | Man of the Beginning Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Martial Artists Category:Knife Wielders Category:Mace Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Dream Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Bow Users Category:Tokusatsu Characters